wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Junior
54Bcb7__NOEDITSECTION__ =alexander hamilton ~ the musical. = based off of my dead animation pen, RIP Junior, may you lie undisturbed in pen heaven //cough// yeah don't judge me I tend to get very attached to my belongings lowercase is purposeful!! no editing please! even if it's to add categories or edit a grammar mistake! thank you!! appearance. * his mainscales are a pale yale blue * underscales are darker!! and so are his topscales! * the scales on on top of his mainscales and between his topscales are very light yale * glowscales are very light blue!! and though he can't light them up they still contrast against his darker scales and make it look as if he's softly glowing! * sail is the same colour as the scales sandwiched by his main and top scales! * has a few gills, but can't use them uwu * headscales are the same colour as his topscales! personality. backstory/history. It started with a NightWing and a SeaWing. Evenfall was a nightblack dragoness living in Possibility with her mother. They weren't rich, but weren't poor, either. They had a business of selling camel-hair carpets, something that Evenfall greatly dispised. Subsea was a lower-class SeaWing living on the outskirts of the Kingdom. His parents were often quite shouty and abusive, and Subsea wanted to get as far away from them as he could. But Junior grew up in a loving household, with a kind mother and a caring father. Their connection with each-other was the strongest rope tied to the most formidable tree, locked into earth by inpenetrable roots. They spent every day together, hiking, sightseeing, going on vacations, just the three of them. Evenfall and Subsea loved their son dearly, and tried their hardest to make him happy. You might think his life was just.. handed to him, on a silver platter, but that was not the case. Definately. Not the case. Junior's family was a happy one, but not a very stable one. Both his parents had okay jobs, as teachers, but no-one would be prepared for the trouble that came next. His sister, Nox, was born a few years after him, when Junior was three. Great! You'd think. But again, not the case. Nox had a rare lung disease, and suddenly Junior was pushed away as Evenfall and Subsea squabbled over money and his sister. It seemed to him that Nox was the only thing his parents could think of anymore. "Has Nox eaten yet?" "Has Nox slept yet?" Nox, Nox, Nox. Even the name made Junior upset. What about him? But he wasn't forgotten completely. His parents knew how badly Junior wanted to go to a proper school, so between the both of them, they scraped together enough money to enroll Junior into a prostigious art school; the Pellie's Academy for Art and Design. Pellie's Academy was Junior's big break. He loved art, and was pretty good at it - maybe Pellie's could help him become a professional artist! Evenfall accompanied him to the front of the school - Subsea had to stay home with Nox, and, even though Junior was disappointed that he couldn't come, was too excited to really care. He was finally going to make friends, and to fufill his passions for art! He was led by the principal, Principal Alewife (the daughter of King Aegir and Queen Codlet ) to his classroom, where he was seperated from Evenfall. Maybe he was just imagaining it, but he could almost see tears brimming in her eyes. He walked into the classroom he was directed to, and suddenly, all eyes were on him. The teacher, a slightly elderly dragoness, was teaching anatomy on the board, but stopped when she saw Junior. The elderly dragon was Mrs. Rainsong, a kind old NightWing with a knack for singing. She and the class welcomed him with open wings, and immediatly accepted them as one of their own. He loved his classmates and they respected him back. Junior was always seen helping others in their art, but not in a snobbish way. You could genuinely see that he was trying to assist you, and not to show off his drawing skill. He passed his first year with flying colours and supportive friends along with him. Happy as can be, he returned home, where he immediatly stopped in his tracks at the door. He had forgotten about Nox. His sister's lung disease had gotten better, and she could now move around the house without any handicaps. But even though she had just turned three, his parents still babied her, worried that she might just topple over and choke to death. Nox still had to be monitered 24/7. But, to Junior's immense relief, she mostly stayed out of his way. The first night he came back from Pellie's, he heard a gurgling, rasping sound in the night. It was coming from Nox's room. Slightly annoyed, Junior got out of bed to see what was wrong. He walked into his little sister's room, where a shaft of moonlight shone on Nox's unmoving body, which had fallen on to the floor in the night. But wait - she was moving! Writhing on the floor, Nox was choking, choking on her own saliva. Horrified, Junior reached out a talon to move her neck so that she could breathe - his parents had teached him how to, years ago - but that was when Evenfall and Subsea ran in. No matter how hard Junior tried to explain the situation, his parents wouldn't listen. They were convinced that Junior was trying to kill his sister, then frame it on Nox's own frail lungs. You might think that they would kick Junior out. But no, his parents were a bit more forgiving than that. Depending on who you asked. For the rest of the break, Junior was to watch over Nox. Any casualty that involved her held him accountable. Looking back now, it really wasn't that bad of a punishment. But for a dragonet that had just turned seven, it was torture for him. On the bright side, though, that meant that Evenfall and Subsea were able to rest. Thus, it resulted in them becoming closer together as a family. relationships. cumin Cumin is Junior's boyfriend, and sometimes the only dragon that understands him. Junior can always count on him to cheer him up. extremely positive. subsea Junior loves both of his parents dearly, but has always liked Subsea a little more. positive evenfall Junior isn't as close to his mother as opposed to his father, but loves her fiercely nonetheless. positive harper positive mountainmaple Junior can never tell why the SkyWing hybrid is always so fierce and snappy. mostly positive nox neutral dacite neutral/negative trivia. * Pellie's Academy is based off of the Emily Carr University of Art and Design in Vancouver, B.C. :* where I want to go to when I graduate in xsxugrskwaxmillion years. :* also where my sister graduated with a degree in arts so that's cool. * Junior has IceWing blood from his mother, Evenfall, since she is distantly related to Prince Arctic. * he was originally an Ice/Sea hybrid, then was decided that a Night/Sea would be better. gallery. Junior.jpg|Junior's official ref (please follow when drawing!) Bebby.jpg|jada of Junior, coloured and slightly edited by me Oof haven't drawn dragons in a while.jpg|Junior by me Juniiiior.jpg|infobox by me JuniorCloud.png|by Cloud!! thanks so much, he looks so handsome!! 608B36E0-C2DD-4F89-8838-9C72D5B6fh.jpeg|by Pokemon!! he loos stunning, thanks a bunch! Dragonjuniorsea/night.png|by Yinjia!! woah it's so nice!!! I can never do FR dragons xD JUINOR.png|by Bluefire!! the colours are so nice and they blend together so well! (lineart by ButterflyDragon666)! Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:SeaWings Category:NightWings Category:Dragonets Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Epiphlyte) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Non-Binary Category:Males Category:Dragonsonas